The present invention relates to a scraping tool and, more particularly, to a scraping tool permitting rapid replacement of a scraper blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,415 B2 discloses a scraping tool with a blade lock assembly to permit rapid assembly and replacement of a scraper blade.
The scraping tool includes a stick for hand grasp and a scraping section assembly in the front. The scraping section assembly includes a scraping section, a jaw clamp, and a scraper blade. An arm of a suitable length extends backwards from the jaw clamp and is fixed in grooves in the back side of the scraping section by two fasteners, with the two fasteners serving as pivots to swing back and forth. A control button is disposed on a location of the scraping portion corresponding to the arm and can operate 90° laterally downward.
However, the above scraping tool has a complicated structure and a high manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the scraping tool generates a holding force to tightly hold the scraper blade by a cam-like structure of the control button, and the travel of the jaw clamp is short, such that the scraper blade can only be fixed by a frictional force through tight holding. Thus, the scraper blade could slide when subject to a larger force.
Thus, a need exists for a novel scraping tool that mitigates and/or obviates the above drawbacks.